Transformation Item
A transformation item is a device a human or Ultra in human form uses to transform into an Ultraman. Basic Characteristics Generally they are piece of technology from the Land of Light, such as the Beta Capsule or the Ultra Eyes, or the Ultra's homeworld. The form of the devices vary for each Ultra, from a pair of glasses to a badge, several take the form of bracers and bracelets that appear at will. The most common form is that of a stick, a throw-back to the original Beta Capsule. Not all transformation Items are presented as being inherently pieces of technology, even if logically they are, some of them Like the Evolthruster, Mebius Brace and Knight are seemingly mystical in nature, with more abilities than their defeault use. The Knight Brace, being the creation of Ultraman King, is said to have mystical abilities the Ultras of M78 do not fully understand, the Evolthruster has been used to erect barriers and astral project the wielder's mind in their Ultra form. The Ultraman In the Ultraman the People of U40 all use the same transformation Item, the Beam Flasher. This is theorized to be due to the nature of their powers. Instead of gaining the power of Ultra from mutagenic light rays, the are all connected to a cosmic force called the Ultra Mind. Ultraman Tiga In Ultraman Tiga, Tiga and the Dark Giants are all stated to use versions of the Spark Lens to transform. Both Tiga and Kamilla have been shown wielding Spark Lens. When Darramb and Hudra transformed without Kamilla it was using the same effect for the Dark Spark Len's transformation giving credince to this idea. This implies that the ancient giants all used the same transformation device. Ultraman Nexus In Ultraman Nexus, all the hosts of Nexus, known as Deunamists, all use the same device to transform the Evolthruster. The light of the transformation is described as a special energy wave, similar to the Beast Wave Signal generated by active Space Beasts. To an outside view it appears as a burst of light and particles enveloping the Deunamist, growing larger and then disappearing to reveal Nexus. The only other transformation device seen the Darkvolver, also generates a similar energy field. Ultraman Story 0 Manga In this manga, all transformation items were created by impedding Plasma Ore into an object. Plasma Ore is a substance heavily irradiated by the power of the Plasma Sun. These devices convert energy into solar energy to power the Ultras transformations back into Ultra form and can come in any form imaginable. They can also be used for more than just transformation. Zoffy used his bracelet to empower his punch and shatter a bould blocking a well, Taro also used his badge to generate intense light to destroy his surrounding foes before transforming. The devices convert acitivity into the solar energy needed to take on Ultra Forms but Zoffy has also used his bracelet to fire a beam of energy to take down a monster Gallery Ginga Spark Scan.jpg|Ginga Spark Beta.jpeg|Beta Capsule DX-ULTRA-ZERO-EYE.jpg|Zero's Ultra Eye Ultraseven ultraeye.png|Seven's Ultra Eye Jjj.jpeg|Estrellar Toy Also See *Plasma Spark *Ultra Bell *Ultraman Suit Category:Items Category:Stubs Category:Transformation Item